10 Reasons Why
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: Malfoy lists the reasons why he and Harry can't date. Harry finds a way to disagree with each one and convince him of why they should. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling is the amazing creator and author.**

…

 **10 Reasons Why**

 _ **Summary**_ : Malfoy lists the reasons why he and Harry can't date. Harry finds a way to disagree with each one and convince him of why they should. One-shot.

"Really Potter? You must be mad." Malfoy insults, bewildered at Harry's preposterous proposition. They've been having a casual thing for the past couple months and Malfoy's not sure why he's shocked that the Gryffindor would ruin it by wanting to make it serious, by _dating_.

Harry sits on the copious bed in the Head Boy's chambers and Malfoy crosses his arms standing in front of him. Harry smirks knowing that having messed sheets is a peeve of his and that the Slytherin is so annoyed with his suggestion that he's using the expression Mrs Weasley wore when explosions sounded from the twins' room. The room is spacious; filled with a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a desk and ensuite, all in a black and silver theme. Neutral compared to the vibrant colours differentiating the houses quarters.

"Yeah? Give me a reason why we shouldn't?" Harry threatens, walking over to him.

"I could give you 10." Malfoy contradicts, looking unperturbed by Harry's challenge.

"Alright then, I'll count. One." Harry starts, calling Malfoy's bluff and tries to reign in his amusement. Like expected, Malfoy doesn't back down and unfolds his arms.

"We're opposites." Harry nods, he'd expected this.

"Actually, we're parallels; Good vs Evil, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, Dark vs Light. We couldn't be more better suited." He places his hands on Malfoy's waist but the blond pushes him back looking hurt at the comparison. That's not the response Harry was aiming for.

"You think I'm evil?" He questions, looking ever so slightly horrified. His reputation is still his main pressure point.

"No, of course not!" Harry quickly reassures, "You've showed you're good in many ways. You _are_ good." Malfoy stays scowling for a few seconds but nods slowly, Harry hides his relief and moves his hands back to his shirt, glad when Malfoy doesn't move them away.

"Second reason?" Malfoy looks at him for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't want to see you more than I have to." Harry can't help but smile, biting his lip to withhold his laughter. He doesn't' fail to notice the way the blond's eyes move to his mouth at the action.

"I'm sorry, who spent years constantly trying to seek my attention?"

"You really want to compare? Sixth year." Malfoy retorts and Harry frowns. Stalemate.

"Fine." He concedes, "The third?"

"I don't care about you." Harry snorts and Malfoy flicks his ear.

"Ow! You care, because I care. If we didn't care about each other then I wouldn't have saved you in the Room of Requirement and you wouldn't have saved me at the Manor."

"Those were tough times. Live or die."

"Exactly. As enemies, letting the other die was the understandable answer but it wasn't the right one. You can't wish me dead and vice versa or we wouldn't have acted how we did."

Harry moves his hands up his shirt. Malfoy shivers and places his own hands on Harry's waist, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his trousers.

"Four."

"Our personalities are too different." Some differences are obvious such as Malfoy having an impeccable sense of style, Harry lacks ones, Malfoy cares for finer things, Harry is used to wearing oversized or ill-fitting cloths given he was handed Dudley's out-grown clothes for years. However; their loyalty to their families and competitiveness makes the gap in diversity smaller.

"We're evenly matched and like-minded." Harry answers, continuing when Malfoy's expression is quizzical. "When I defeated Voldemort -" Malfoy flinches, he still fears the name, "sorry - both wands I used once belonged to you. I kept the Hawthorn I snatched off you, your wand, because it felt right. The wand always chooses the wizard."

He chews his lip again waiting for a response and finds he's distracted the blond again. He lifts his right hand to the blond's lip, trailing his index finger across the soft flesh and pulls him from his thoughts.

"Anyway, we were both masters of the Elder Wand for some time. Our compatibility and like-mindedness shows since the wand only changes allegiance when it senses similar qualities or trusts in the wizard."

Malfoy's eyebrows lift in surprise, he's amazed that Harry had thought it through so much. He lifts his hand higher, lightly resting against the Gryffindor's ribcage.

"Five." Harry continues resting his right hand against Malfoy's back.

"We have too much negative history."

He can't disagree that their past is murky; practically opaque compared to most relationships. He tries to think of a way to show the light that's emerged from the dark.

"Well it started when you were jealous of my fame and were hurt because I rejected your friendship –

"If you're planning on convincing me through being obtuse, I'd give up now."

"Just let me finish, will you! I didn't like you because of your prejudice's and snobbishness. But, I always reacted to you. No-one else. I could never ignore you and I'm not going to start."

"I tried to curse you." Malfoy fights, baffled as to why that forsaken evening in the bathroom is being overlooked.

"I _did_ curse you!" Harry replies, letting him go and raising a hand through his tangled hair. He paces as he tries to regain order, trying to bury the image of Malfoy bleeding out onto the flooded tiles. Sadness creeps onto his face and he gets the strong urge to say sorry…again.

"Don't you dare apologise Potter." Malfoy interrupts, moving to stop him from walking. Harry smirks and kisses him while they're close again. It's quick and messy, but he just needed to release the build-up of emotion in his chest.

"Six." He gets out, enjoying how Malfoy's eyes are still closed after they separate. He loves catching him off guard. Malfoy opens his eyes, absent-mindedly running a hand through Harry's hair before quickly moving it away like he's had an electric shock.

"Your hair, it's atrocious." He accuses. Harry grins, deliberately leaning forwards and shaking his black strands in Malfoy's face. The blond shoves him, tempted to hex him for being so childish.

"You're not put off touching it. It can't be that bad." He hints towards Malfoy's habit to play with his hair while they're curled up together.

"Seven."

"My parents would murder me."

"Your parents love you and they love me."

After Harry got them off being imprisoned in Azkaban; Narcissa talks to him whenever in his presence and as they hold more conversations, each one is slightly less awkward than the last. Lucius doesn't curse him whenever he's within eyesight which he counts as progress, not that he could without facing severe repercussions anyway. Recently he even nods to acknowledge his presence which Harry takes as a win in being accepted by the Malfoy's.

"I wouldn't say love." Malfoy corrects, amused by Harry's deluded interpretation of a Malfoy's behaviour.

"Your dad no longer looks like he wants to kill me; I'd say I could move in and they would let me." Harry jokes and Malfoy can't help but laugh. It's unrestrained, clear and care-free. Harry loves when he laughs properly, it's like music.

"Eight."

"We'll fight a lot." The statement isn't underlined with worry, Malfoy's merely stating a fact and doesn't seemed bothered by it.

"Good. You always treated me like an equal; you called out my shit and don't behave like I'm special. You're the challenge that I always need and want."

Malfoy smiles and initiates the kiss this time; compliments are a sure-fire way to get a physical reaction from him. Not that that was is goal, this time.

"Nine."

"Public attention. My 'unsavoury' status could tarnish yours."

The media has finally moved on from the Malfoy's after half a year of ruthless press coverage. The stories grew old, the insults weren't funny, everyone had had enough of hatred even when directed to a family who chose the wrong side. Harry's still expected to uphold a certain image but he doesn't care, he does what he likes and wants and in this case, what he likes and wants is Draco Malfoy.

"I want for people to treat you like everyone else; I'm done with prejudice and animosity. Anyone makes a comment and I'll hex them to next week, ok?"

Malfoy knows he's serious as he watches his emerald eyes darken and nods his acceptance. A small smile forms on his lips but disappears as his mind reels around the last reason.

"What's the last one?" Harry says warily, noticing the sudden change.

Malfoy makes to move away, putting space between them but Harry quickly captures his wrist in a loose grip, his fingers skating across the pale skin as he tries to stop him from going. Malfoy doesn't make to leave again so Harry takes his hand and moves them to the bed.

"Ten." Harry pushes, wanting to know what has caused this response.

"You're too good for me." The last words are barely audible and Harry leans back, looking over his expression. Malfoy looks away, trying to conceal a rare show of real emotion. Harry pulls him into an embrace and Malfoy buries his face in Harry's neck, unable to meet his eyes after voicing his insecurities. Harry encircles an arm around him and kisses his platinum hair; he never knew Malfoy had lost so much confidence in himself especially when he still treats Harry the same, although noticeably with a lot less hostility.

"I've committed bad acts, like you. I've cast Unforgiveables, like you. I'm no saint and I love that you've never seen me as one."

Harry leans back and tilts Malfoy's face up so he has to meet his eyes. He plants a gentler kiss to his lips, cupping his cheek with his free hand. Malfoy kisses back just as soft, and as he always does knowingly or not, moves a hand to the back of Harry's neck, playing with the raven hair. They only pull back when they need air and Harry makes sure all uncertainty is wiped from his face.

"Are you done finding reasons why? Not that I mind proving you wrong." Harry jabs and Malfoy shoves him, laughing once more as he loses his balance and falls off the silver sheets.

"Fine. Let's head back. My time is too valuable to waste on you in here if we're not actually doing anything." He replies and walks to the door, waiting for Harry to get off his ass.

"Is that another reason?" Harry asks, standing and joining him.

"Just a fact." Harry rolls his eye and takes his hand.

"Yup, dating is going to be fun." Malfoy holds his hand back and they head out.

...

 _ **Note**_ : If you haven't already, check out my Drarry story 'I'll see you soon'. Part 2 comes out tomorrow (20/05/17)! The first part sets up the story, while the second half has a lot more about their lives and of course, reveals Harry's end...

 **Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated x**


End file.
